Dhalmaiga
"An ancient being turned into its skeletal remains. Now it rises up again from the sands for its vengeance against life itself..." ''- Pause Screen, Gregory's Great Adventure 3'' Dhalmaiga is a boss that makes its first debut in the game Gregory's Great Adventure 3. It serves as the boss of Asahara Temple, guarding the Yellow Pillowstar. Once known as an ancient being, it rose up from the sands to roam around for vengeance. Gregory must defeat this creature in order to retrieve the Yellow Pillowstar from it, and advance to the next stage. Physical Appearance Dhalmaiga appears as a skeletal creature with complex features. Its long, snake-like body is skeletal with ten wings on it. Its facial design appears to be a bone-like snout connected to the body, serving as its actual face. It also has teeth and a unusual tongue with an orb on it, acting as the mouth. As for the purple orb eyes around it, they are meant to fool onlookers, as they are not the real eyes. It also has two chords behind the fifth section of the wings. Lastly, it has five tail chords with a glowing blue orb on it. Origin of Name Dhalmaiga's name comes from the Scorpanese phrase "daalmus", meaning sand, and "maiganna", meaning monster. Development Dhalmaiga's design was inspired by Molgera, a creature from the Zelda series. Battle Gregory's Great Adventure 3 Asahara Temple During the fight, Dhalmaiga will fly in the air around the arena. At this point, Gregory must move, as it will drop sand from its wings as it flies. It will then fly down towards Gregory and chase him for a few seconds before digging into the sands. Should Gregory get too close to it as it chases him, it will bite him before flying back into the air. When it appears in the middle of the arena, only its head is visible. It will try to suck up Gregory along with the sand, and other objects such as rocks. There are ways for Gregory to damage the creature in this position. One of them is if he doesn't have an ability. Gregory can stand on a platform and roll rocks into its mouth, stunning its tongue enough for him to strike its tail. Another way is if he has the Bomb ability. However, Gregory cannot stand on the platform, as the platform disappears should he have an ability. Gregory can throw the bomb into its mouth, damaging its tongue. Gregory's Knight Ability is also useful, as he can hit its tail when is tongue becomes stunned. Also, while the creature's mouth becomes stunned, Knight Gregory can hit its "eyes", causing it to move erratically during battle. However, after a minute passes, its "eyes" will be restored. As Dhalmaiga takes more damage, It begins its second phase, and will drop sand balls that explode. As it comes down to chase Gregory again, it will blow a trail of sand that can damage him. Also, as it sucks, it will be assisted by some Fangs, hindering Gregory's chances of damaging the tongue. Gregory can jump on them for their easy defeat, and, should he have the Bomb or Knight ability, he can easily land a hit on Dhalmaiga's tongue. On low health, Dhalmaiga begins its third phase. It will fire lasers from its eyes as it comes down and chases Gregory while creating a trail of sand. When it starts sucking, more Fangs will be delivered, increasing the difficulty. After enough hits are delivered, Dhalmaiga will fly erratically, crashing into walls before the "eyes" loses its glow, with the creature freezing in place before exploding, giving Gregory the Yellow Pillowstar. Dhalmaiga has a stronger counterpart known as Dhalmaiga EX, which has a slight difference in its attacks, with it being more difficult to defeat.